worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaria MPA
Background (from strike force) Zaria has changed the role of the male power armor from that of a specialty unit into a. mainline combat mecha by adding firepower, armor, and melee capabilities. The modified power armour can be considered the equivalent of a Zentraedi Destroid unit. It has low mobility and speed, but impressive weapon systems. Model Type - Modified Nousjadeul-Ger Class - Male Power Armour Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main body 360 Arms (2) 125 ea Hands (2) 55 ea Legs (2) 180 ea Feet (2) 110 ea Engines (2) 160 ea Head 140 Particle Guns 75 Buzzsaw Pod 60 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 140kph Leaping - 4m, 8m running, 20m thruster assisted Atmosphere - 670kph Space - mach 4 Range - 2000km in space due to the need for reaction mass, 180 hours of continuous use on 16 protoculture canisters Statistics Height - 16.4m Weight - 39 tons PS - 40 Robotic Lift - 20 tons, carry - 10 tons Cargo - None Power System - one 2.4 GGV class Flemenmik protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle guns Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per blast. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst , 5d6x10 on a long burst, 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst, per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - These are effectively shoulder mounted versions of hte Queadluun Rau's arm guns. Weapon Type - Buzzsaw Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 2d4x10 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Note - can also use any full sized Zentraedi hand weapon or RDF/UEDF Gunpods Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +1 autododge +5% Piloting Rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Restrained punch - 8d6sdc Typical Combat Statistics 5 attacks per melee +1 initiative +3 Ranged strike +3 HTH strike +4 Parry +3 dodge +2 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact +2 strike a moving target Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ